


What if...?

by Willidan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willidan/pseuds/Willidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Aizen fell under Kyōka Suigetsu's power before he learned to control it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

_Aizen sat back on his throne, content to survey the controlled chaos around him. He watched as his Espada converged on the last of the Shinigami still putting up a fight. Zaraki fell under the strength of his Arrancar, laughing manically all the while, despite the fact that the rest of his squad lay in pieces around him. He smiled benignly at the sight of Kyoraku crawling toward the fallen Ukitake, a trail of blood leading back to his severed arm and leg. Ever hopeful members of Fourth Squad wandered through, still trying to heal the wounded despite the fact that his Arrancar cut them down where they stood. He chuckled darkly, drawing Gin's grinning attention from where he held Matsumoto at his feet. He watched as Orihime was consumed by Yammy and couldn't hold back a chuckle at Ichigo Kurosaki's shout of rage. Even those annoying human children were falling to his power. Everything was happening just as he had planned._

 

"There has been no change, Captain Hirako."

Shinji nodded, closing his eyes briefly before turning to Unohana. "No, I didn't think there would be." He touched Aizen's Zanpakuto where it lay clenched in his fist. " _Kyōka Suigetsu_ 's hypnosis is perfect."

Unohana laid a hand on Shinji's shoulder. "You could not have known."

Shinji shook his head. "I'm his captain. I should have known." Shinji sighed and ran his hands over his face. "If I had trusted him, If I trained with him the way a captain should have." He paused and closed his eyes. "I would have seen this."

"He's young. He was still learning about his own power when he fell. You could not have stopped it from happening."

Silence fell in the room, only the muted sound of the machines keeping Aizen alive breaking the silence.

"We should be able to break through the hypnosis," Shinji said. "He's not that powerful."

"No," Unohana agreed. "And yet _Kyōka Suigetsu_ is very powerful. Much more powerful than a Soul Reaper of Aizen's level should be in control of."

"Is there any news from the twelfth?" Shinji asked.

"Captain Urhahara is analyzing the samples I sent to him. But he is uncertain that he can break through the hypnosis. The mind can so easily be damaged, especially when it suffers the attacks such as _Kyōka Suigetsu_ has placed upon him." Unohana touched Shinji's shoulder gently. "Do not give up hope. He is young and strong. And your visits give him strength. It is rare for a lowly seated officer to garner such attention from his captain." She squeezed his shoulder gently and left them alone.

Shinji sat quietly, studying the young face before he picked up the book he had set aside when Unohana entered the room. He cleared his throat. "Now, where were we?" He thumbed through the pages until he came to the place he had marked. "The Quincy stood defiantly, his bow drawn, glaring at the Soul Reaper standing in his way. 'By the Pride of the Quincy, Ichigo Kurosaki, I swear I will prove to you that I'm the better fighter.'"

"Ichigo snarled and drew his Zanpakuto, though he could only watch as Ishida quickly fired off a shot that annihilated the hollow that had appeared at the end of the alley. As soon as the Quincy's bow disappeared, Ichigo stalked forward and fisted his hands in the Quincy's white tunic." Shinji chuckled. "Those two are an awful lot alike, aren't they?" He smiled at Aizen, though the smile quickly disappeared when Aizen failed to react. Shiji began reading aloud again.

 _Lost in his own mind, Aizen smiled at the sight of his former captain brought before him and pushed to his knees. He stood and laid a hand on top of Shinji's head. Shinji glared up at him and Aizen chuckled softly at the thought of what he could do to this man._


End file.
